Talk:Reika Shimohira
edited out bit In the mall mission, she had to fight some of those aliens very close range, and did fairly well. So you can't say she sucks at close range combat. And Kurono died right before their final mission, and after it was over, was brought back. So she didn't really have time to worry about bringing him back, and he not remembering her. That mission arc took years to finish, it really stretching out. Dream Focus 14:04, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Reasons why magazine photo is valid picture As any who have read through the manga can tell you, Reika's physical attributes are quite prominent, and thus the picture I added, I think is a valid representation of her character. Its from the Dinosaur Arc, where Kurono realizes who she is, and starts thinking about her, he seeing her in the magazine he got at the beginning of the series. Shows how it all ties in from that point, and also her first showing in the series, that being the magazine now displayed. Remember, she is a famous idol, loved for her beauty above all else. Dream Focus 21:44, 3 January 2009 (UTC) She never said she was jealous of Tae She asked Kurono if he would've chosen her, if he had met her before Tae, and he said yes. So she isn't really jealous of Tae, although perhaps originally a bit envious she got Kurono and not him. She can't even be envious now though, since she has a copy of Kurono for herself. Dream Focus 18:16, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Then again, the latest chapter shows Kurono telling her he wished he could've seen Tae one last time. I added that bit in to show what a jerk Kurono was, even to the end, and their relationship together never changed from the fact he still loved the other girl more. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :1.) He never said he would have chosen her over Tae, he simply said he would have gone out with her had he met her before. There were no implications of any competition as the end result had clearly been shown in his remaining faithful to his girlfriend. :2.) Kurono was trying to help her by getting her to leave the scene. There's nothing wrong with him making comments about wanting to see Tae, she's the girl he loves. :The author of these articles must refrain from being biased. ::Don't edit someone else's post when you make your own. And use the four tildes to sign your name. And how do you know he said that to get her to leave him? He had been a jerk at times after all. Did he ask her to leave him there before insulting her? This section was made after I removed part of the article that said she was jealous of Tae years ago. He remained faithful by cheating on her the first chance he got with Reika, then feeling guilty and not doing it again later on? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC)